


【Thesewt】临别之前（pwp）

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: the night before Newt leaving for travelling  the world





	【Thesewt】临别之前（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 　 因为想偷跑所以格外软的弟弟和看透了一切想凶一下又舍不得的哥哥  
> 　 就是很想看办公室play呜呜呜，还有一点点惩罚play  
> 　 角色属于他们，ooc属于我。

　　这是一个很平常的夜晚。  
　　伦敦中心地底深处的英国魔法部逐渐从白日的嘈杂归于静默，魔法吸尘器耷拉着风箱嘎吱嘎吱地沿着走廊向墙角移动，零星几只迟到的猫头鹰振翅掠过，将信件丢在已经空无一人的办公桌上。  
　　新上任的女傲罗在结束加班前握紧了手里的文件，踌躇着敲了敲面前紧闭的门。

　　高大英俊的首席傲罗坐在办公桌前，冲走进门的Alina点了点头，示意她将文件放下。  
　　她的心突然间跳得飞快。  
　　Theseus Scamander，霍格沃茨顶尖毕业生，载誉而归的战争英雄，最年轻的首席傲罗，多少年轻女巫背后津津乐道却又可望不可即的幻想对象，现在就坐在她面前。  
　　他一贯严谨的领带微微松开了些，半靠在扶手椅上，英俊的眉眼间带了点慵懒，挺括西服衬衣下肌肉线条隐约可见，像一只优雅的伏击中的猎豹。  
　　察觉到眼前人似乎停留的时间过于长了，Theseus突然抬起头，锐利的视线扫了过来：“还有事吗？”  
　　她鬼使神差地脱口而出：“听说破釜酒吧新出的气泡黄油啤酒很不错，也许……也许您愿意一起去尝尝？”  
　　“嘶——”  
　　端坐在办公桌前的首席傲罗挑起眉头尚未回答，忽然不着痕迹地咬牙压住了一丝气音。  
　　他意味不明地垂下眼帘。  
　　Alina不由自主跟着看了一眼，却只看到自己放下的那份文件。余光扫过桌角，发觉那里摆着的一只棕色的旧式皮箱。  
　　如果没记错的话，那应该属于神奇动物管控司沉默寡言的小斯卡曼德先生。

　　在人们背地的议论里，与兄长的强势冷硬和种种光环加冕截然不同，那是个安静又害羞的年轻人，看人的时候局促地目光躲闪，却会在不得不打交道时抱以腼腆真诚的笑容。  
　　无论性格还是职位，除了容貌肖似之外他们兄弟俩似乎再也没有别的共通点，八卦传闻中两人的感情也并不好，至少部里几乎从未见过他们俩一起出现在同一个壁炉的飞路网里。

　　Theseus开口拒绝时是与平时无异的上司态度：“Kent小姐，谢谢你的美意，但我已经有约了。”  
　　礼貌冷淡的声线令Alina忽然清醒了一般，胡乱说了句抱歉便落荒而逃，依稀听到身后那间首席傲罗专属办公室关门落锁的声音，然后就是一片彻底的寂静。  
　　梅林在上，她以自己N.E.W.Ts魔咒学成绩为“O”的证书发誓，那绝对是只有消音咒才能达到的效果。

　　“破釜酒吧的黄油啤酒是很不错。”一头金棕色卷发的青年吐出口中的东西，脸颊绯红，喘息着靠在桌壁上，抬眼看向他的哥哥。  
　　“这不是你咬我的理由，Artemis。”首席傲罗上半身衣冠楚楚，下半身则解开了西裤拉链，他伸手揉了揉弟弟的头发，那总令他想起稻草的触感，蓬松又柔软，混合着草木的温暖清气。  
　　“我不是故意的。”Newt含糊地小声辩解，但是很快他就说不出话来了。  
　　兄长的手按住了他的后脑勺，温柔而不容拒绝地迫使他再次吞进了那根尺寸可观的性器。  
　　Newt实在是不擅长做这个，他无法完全吞入，只能一点点舔吻着火热柱体上跳动的筋络，甚至笨拙地试图用喉咙吸吮粗大的前端，竭力去取悦他的兄长，他的爱人。  
　　比起驯兽，Newt在情事上的技巧青涩到可以忽略不计，但仅仅是看着他的小月亮乖乖跪在地上满脸红晕眼睛迷离地含着自己的模样，就足以令一贯冷漠沉稳自制力绝佳的首席傲罗完全勃起了。  
　　Theseus随意扫掉面前堆积如山的文件，起身把那具修长瘦削的身体捞上来，顺势压在了桌面上。  
　　大理石制的光滑台面温度偏凉，Newt在先前的狎昵中已经几近赤裸，躺上去时不自觉颤抖了一下，然而很快兄长火热精壮的身体覆了上来，让他再也感受不到冷意。  
　　“今天为什么这么主动？”男人咬着他的喉结，一只手慢条斯理地解自己的衬衣扣子，“以往想你这样做一次比从嗅嗅手中拿走一枚金加隆还难。”  
　　更不用说地点还是Theseus屡屡提议但是每次都被Newt以博格特为借口无情拒绝的傲罗办公室。  
　　“没、没有为什么。”Newt习惯性地移开目光，试图躲避哥哥探究的眼神，那双沉静的灰蓝色眼眸仿佛拥有无穷的魔力，总能看透一切。  
　　他恍惚想起最初自己曾经想要逃避这段本不该产生的感情时，Theseus也是这样牢牢抱着他，笃定地、不容置疑地说：“Newt，你爱我，就像我爱你一样。”  
　　看，在他面前，他所有的秘密永远无所遁形。  
　　Newt抿了抿嘴不再多想，索性抬手去帮Theseus脱衣服，可惜小斯卡曼德心虚手抖，兼之同时年长的那位斯卡曼德不断变换位置落下炙热的亲吻，令他最后将对方的衣服扯得要脱不脱一片乱七八糟。  
　　Newt紧张地瞄了眼他的哥哥，想说些什么，但Theseus直接吻了下来堵住了他。  
　　“你这个小坏蛋。”他咬着他的嘴唇模糊不清地说。

　　被进入的感觉并不陌生，属于Theseus的一切他都熟悉能不能再熟悉，谙熟情事的身体只需稍加扩张穴口就欢愉地打开，内壁软肉缠绵地绞紧了入侵者，像迎接久违的归人。  
　　这段复杂的背德关系从麻瓜枪林弹雨的战壕中开始，从他被霍格沃茨开除那个夜晚开始，或许从更早开始，来自亲生兄弟的拥抱就不知不觉成了必不可少的温暖与慰藉，直到最终越过那条鸿壑，成为彼此心甘情愿饮鸩止渴的毒药。  
　　精英傲罗的掌控欲和侵略性往往在床上体现得淋漓尽致，Newt对此有绝对的发言权，但今天他的哥哥似乎格外变本加厉。  
　　从进入后Theseus就不再说话，只是抬起Newt一条腿，发狠地操着身下这具柔软的躯体，整根抽出再毫不留情地完完整整地撞进去，每一次都精准地抵着他最敏感的那处研磨，极致的快感潮水般疯狂往上涌，拍打着他每一条神经每一寸血肉，将他整个人都彻底的卷入漩涡，无从脱逃也无处可逃。  
　　“慢……慢一点……”Newt被撞得身体后仰，修长脖颈扬起漂亮的弧度，从喉咙里发出破碎的呻吟。  
　　Theseus充耳不闻，一只手扣住他细瘦的腰，另一只手架起他的腿，几乎将那具柔韧的身体折起来。不知是幸还是不幸，暴风雨般的挞伐总算缓了下来，却换成了更磨人的节奏小幅度抽插着。  
　　年轻人很快就受不住了，像他养的那些小兽一样可怜巴巴地呜咽着，不自觉地摇动身体，仿佛在不顾羞耻地求欢。

　　“你准备瞒我到什么时候？”压在上方的男人终于沉沉开口。  
　　“什，什么？”Newt心跳停了一拍，迷迷糊糊地想要装傻，紧接着体内突然又深又重的一顶，令他“啊”地一声尖叫出来，连尾音都变了调。  
　　“辞呈。”Theseus染了情欲的嗓音低沉动听，简练地吐出一个词，却饱含着风雨欲来的愠怒和气势。  
　　完了，他还是知道了。  
　　Newt一个激灵，内壁下意识收缩，湿热紧致的甬道顿时将体内滚烫的性器夹得更深更紧。  
　　Theseus抽了口气，抬手在他瘦而不失挺翘的屁股上打了一巴掌。力道不轻不重，却令身下人瞬间羞耻地从脖子到脸颊红了一大片。  
　　明明已经二十多岁了，还像个小孩子一样被哥哥打屁股，这种事简直令容易害羞的动物学家无地自容，更何况那只手并没有安分地停留在原地。  
　　连续落下几巴掌后，敏感的皮肤迅速泛起了充满情色意味的红痕，Theseus揉捏着弹翘臀肉，慢慢移到了两人相连的部位，轻柔地在被干得熟红的穴口周围打转，来回按压着被撑开的褶皱，似乎还想探一根手指进去。  
　　“不……不行……”Newt惊恐地瞪大眼，用所有的力气撑起酥软发麻的身体，伸手勾住了兄长的脖子，颤抖着不管不顾地凑上去。  
　　Theseus居高临下端详着Newt红透了的脸，层层细汗打湿了额前碎发，含泪的绿眼睛雾蒙蒙的，淡红双唇被蹂躏得鲜艳欲滴，连散落在鼻梁两侧的雀斑都可爱的要命。  
　　挑剔的、难以取悦的首席傲罗终于从善如流地接受了弟弟的讨好，俯身吻住他的同时，修长有力的手指握住了身下人同样挺立起来的前端套弄抚慰。  
　　“如果我不问是不是明天就只能见到你的辞呈？嗯？”Theseus衔着他的耳垂，身下重重顶弄，从齿缝迸出的指责抑或抱怨带着热烫的气流在淫靡的交合声中钻进他的耳蜗，“反正这种事你也不是第一次做了，当年就敢不声不响瞒着我跑去训练乌克兰铁肚皮。”  
　　“你……自己还不是一样……”Newt被重新猛烈起来的攻势撞得昏头胀脑几乎无法思考，却还本能地断断续续回击，“去参军的时候，你也没有提前告诉我……”  
　　“我是你的哥哥，Newt。”  
　　Theseus沉默了一瞬，似乎觉得永远不听话的弟弟需要一点惩罚，那只带着薄茧的、抓住过无数黑巫师的手略微用力收紧，拇指堵住了那已近发泄顶端的小孔，与此同时加快了身下抽插的速度，每一次都顶进最深最柔软的内里，简直要把他完全操坏一样将他彻彻底底的打开。  
　　“哥哥……哥哥！”Newt惊喘着叫了出来，指尖在Theseus宽厚的脊背上划下浅浅的红痕，连求饶的声音都带上了哭腔，浸满痛苦与欢愉。  
　　“啊——不要……”  
　　湿热的甬道痉挛着绞紧，剧烈的快感排山倒海般袭来，掠夺走他所有的神智，像注入了最强效的吐真剂，逼迫他说出深藏的最真实的心声。  
　　“我……我不想跟你道别……因为那会让我舍不得离开……”  
　　Theseus蓦然觉得整颗心都柔软下来，俯身亲吻Newt不停颤抖的睫毛和微微红肿的唇瓣，抵着他的舌尖唤出最亲密的称呼：“Artemis，跟我一起。”  
　　他挺身加快了冲刺，在临近节点的那一刻放开了桎梏，与血脉相连的挚爱同时达到了情与欲的极致巅峰。

　　高潮的余韵缓缓冲刷着激烈情事后的两人，Theseus依旧紧紧环抱着他，像抱着一眨眼就会消失的珍宝。  
　　坚硬冰冷的大理石桌面有些硌，Newt将自己整个缩进兄长的怀里，再次想起那封他筹划已久，用尽了勇气偷偷递出去的辞呈。  
　　他终究无法加入Theseus的“魔法部大家庭”，家养小精灵重新安置办公室的枯燥乏味令他简直要长出发霉的菌菇，广袤荒野里无数神奇动物正在召唤着他，也迫切地需要着他。  
　　尽管作为霍格沃茨辍学生丢掉一份稳妥安逸的工作，去走一条从未有人走过的路在别人眼里看来疯狂得不可思议，但年轻的、世界上目前唯一的神奇动物学家从未后悔自己的决定。  
　　他只是，害怕让Theseus失望。  
　　Newt张了张嘴，又合上了，却忽然听到埋首在他颈间的男人闷闷的声音：“辞职手续我会帮你办好，一个人在外面要注意安全。”  
　　“不许为了你的动物跑到猫头鹰都找不到的地方。”  
　　“也不许招惹乱七八糟的人回来。”  
　　“还有……”Theseus最后长长叹了口气，偏头亲了亲Newt额前汗湿的碎发，“记得想我。”  
　　怀里的年轻人脸颊红红的，带着未散的羞赧和期许，星辰般的绿眼睛里闪烁着湿漉漉的光，他慢慢抬起头，将唇贴上了兄长的嘴唇。  
　　“我已经开始想你了。”

　

 

　


End file.
